


Time Travel Is Real, but Ieyasu Will Never Believe That, No Matter What, He Swore

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AUs galore, Divergent Timeline, F/M, I was trying to avoid that maybe it'll had been offscreen btw but yeah, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, SB3SB4AU, also some later charas not yet mentioned in tags because spoilers, branching timelines kind of time travel, but no longer trying to avoid it coz I wanna continue this fic, ditto some relationships, there will be a rape in future past in some future chapter unfortunately just fyi, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry, I won't neglect all other fics, from now on they will really be updated weekly or monthly. Just had a sudden plot bunny.</p><p>Aka I love time-travel fics.</p><p>________</p><p>A cursed lake, they said. Whoever ventured into such waters, travelled back in time and could never return. Past, or future. One could send themselves or somebody else to the past, or to the future: it could work from either temporal side of the lake: and in that time, they would remain. It's a one-way ticket, no matter what.</p><p>One-way: that didn't surprise him. Or him. Or that person, either. One who was ever born of Toyotomi, no matter at which age, no matter for how long, deals in absolutes.</p><p>______<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu, wake up!"

"Mitsu... nari...? It's... midnight, why...? And why are you wet to the bone...? And naked, unless you count your...err... sacred tattoo....?"

Misspelled, at that. But that was one thing that Ieyasu decided never to point out. If one were to read the tattoo, it would sound like--

"Yes, yes, it's the midnight of the day it rains, I know."

Ieayasu rubbed his eyes, covering his own face with a blanket for a few seconds in order to avoid his friend's strange gaze. The way Mitsunari was smiling was... concerning, a bit more than ever, even.

"Ieyasu, don't worry, it's as you wished. Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei are not here now, they are in XXIst century, while we are here and now. So, it's as you wished, see? They're no longer here. You will never see them again. Rejoice, Ieyasu!! Have Japan for yourself. They shall have it, yet. They shall have Japan when our bones are dust. So rejoice, Ieyasu!!! Aren't you glad??"

Ieyasu stood up quickly, his blanket falling at Mitsunari's feet. Mitsunari was never the most stable person, but when... when did he change into a lunatic?

"And you can have me, Ieyasu. You wanted me, wanted my blade, did you not? You can have it. Rejoice!"

"Mitsu... Mitsunari... Mitsunari, what happened?!"

Mitsunari shook his head, his smile turning softer now, almost sad or nostalgic, Ieyasu couldn't quite say.

"My Lords are safe from your hideous treason, far away, far away. In the capital of XXI century Japan. Aren't you glad? I know I'm glad. Take me if you want. You can have me, you can defile me with your treason. I care not. My Lords are alive and well, and as far as I know, maybe Hanbei-sama can even be cured or live slightly longer, even now. And so. Do whatever you wish to me."

Now Ieyasu was certain he understood. That he understood it all clearly. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, it all became crystal clear to him in an instant. As clear as the skies above on a day full of sunshine. Indeed... Somehow, Mitsunari learned of Ieyasu's plans. There still, in such case, one mystery remained: how, then, was Ieyasu still alive?

And even now, instead of killing Ieyasu, Mitsunari simply laid down at his side, naked and wet to the bone, and shivering, and fell asleep as quick as a newborn baby, smiling, tears streaming from his eyes, but not red ones.

No, Ieyasu decidly did not know what was going on. So, just experimentally, and because he really didn't want Mitsunari to die of hypothermia as his... friend? seemed to insist on doing before his very eyes, while smiling as if it was the best gift... he hugged Mitsunari and held him close, hoping to give him some warmth.

Ah, but Mitsunari was such a light sleeper...

"Yes, defile me, like you said you wanted to... I care not, take this empty shell if you wish, my soul is in another century, and it's safe from your dirt... from your hideous sins. Defile me if you wish. And then smash into pieces, with these fists of yours. I care not. Take what you want. What truly matters is no longer in this century and so, mortal as you are, you cannot take it. My Everything is safe, and so, do what you wish with this unworthy empty shell. Eat my heart, I don't mind, you can have it."

What was he...?

Ieyasu, surprised even though it was Mitsunari... Mitsunari....?! But he looked at least three years older than yesterday?! Or maybe five or seven, it was a little hard to tell??

"Mitsunari, what... What happened...?"

That deranged smile again. More than ever. Ieyasu shivered, even though he was not the one suffering from hypothermia.

"You happened, Ieyasu. Shsh, don't worry, you won't happen now. Because I put them in a safe place, few centuries from now. And so, you can never have Hideyoshi's life as you want... poor Ieyasu... shsh, just take mine instead. It's just a little, but maybe it will cheer you up slightly , after such a failure of your plan. Poor Ieyasu, defeated before he tried... shsh. If it'll cheer you up, defile me and murder me, here, now. Rejoice, Ieyasu. You can have this worthless Japan. The Japan of my soul - is now few centuries from now. So, have this one, Ieyasu. And be happy with it. Shsh, sleep now, you can take it all tomorrow."

And Mitsunari dozed off again.

Ieyasu could only stare at him for a minute, uncomprehending, before running to Lord Hanbei's room.

Lord Hanbei wasn't there.

Lord Hanbei's things weren't there.

There was a strange-looking... medicine...? Ieyasu have never seen such before.

Rifampicin? Isoniazid? What was that? And for what purpose? Ieyasu knew one thing only, now. Mitsunari somehow crossed his plans before Ieyasu was even quite certain of going through with them.

And now Mitsunari, who could still die - what was he doing in a lake during winter, and how was that possible, as it wasn't winter right now?? - was saying things that Ieyasu couldn't, try as he might, comprehend.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING??

 

"Ieyasu... Iyeasu..."

Ah, when did he wake- ah, Mitsunari was only sleeptaking, fine...

"Ieyasu, apart from my Lords, whose lives you can never have, what do you need, for your _bonds?_ For your bonds, who else can die instead? The Dragon? The Tiger? Maedas? Hidahide? Tell me, who needs to be dead, in the vision of your 'bonds', and I'll give you tomorrow, their head on a pike, to cheer you up, as you can never have the main prize, now... Dragon's head? Tiger's? Mine? Say a word, and tomorrow morning, it shall be yours, on a pike... sweet dreams..."

 

Ieyasu now looked pale. There was something in Mitsunari's words that convinced him that Mitsunari truly meant what he said... that if Ieyasu were, for example, to ever say that he wants the Shogun dead, then, the very next day, either Shogun's or Mitsunari's head would be put on a pike.

 

And that was too much. That was... too much.

What could he possibly do with such a... 'gift'?! Apart from giving it back. Giving Mitsunari back to Hideyoshi-sama, which he was going to do, tomorrow morning.

As soon as he found Hideyoshi, that is. He... couldn't feel Hideyoshi's Light anywhere in the castle. How strange.

 

_____________

Nill Blingtone knew a thing or two about Japanese history. So when his Secretary, Matsunaga Hisahide (quite a coincidental name, that guy had), informed him of a phone call from one Hanbe Takenaka, he dismissed that as some bored Japanese politician's prank. Hisahide didn't take the call himself, one of his men did, it seemed. And where was Takenaka calling from? From the best hospital in Tokyo, naturally, and rumours are somebody called Toyotomi (another prank, certainly, or just a coincidental name, maybe just related) wanted to pay Takenaka's weight in gold for the curation till he was told that was unnecessary amount of gold, truly. And maybe he could just, nurse suggested, give it to some charity?

If only the President hadn't ignored the 'prank' or the 'coincidental surnames'. If only.

Maybe, later on, no bioweapons would need to be used.

________

A certain nurse was overjoyed upon learning that her favourite organisation, PETA, received a lot of gold from an anonymous donor.


	2. No Right

**Chapter 1**

**No Right**

 

"What are you doing, Ieyasu, can't you see how cold he is?!"

Sakon was right, really, but Ieyasu had learned, early on in the night, that for some reason or another, the slightest touch of Ieyasu would make the barely conscious Mitsunari expect... pleasure. Instead of something entirely else, and only connected to the fact that Mitsunari, in Ieyasu's opinion, wasn't supposed to die of the ice-cold (where???) bath or swimming.

"I... that is, when I tried... he was aroused, Sakon, and I'm not quite certain that's healthy in his state--"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't care, he can cum all over me if he wants, it's surely better than doing nothing?! Can't you see how pale he is?! And thin?! I bet he's not eaten one single grain of rice, even, for four months... just by looking at him, it's... how could you do nothing?!"

Shiima's voice was raising with every word, and Ieyasu knew that he was right, but still... what was he to do?! What was he supposed to do? When, just a few hours ago, Mitsunari seemed to have sold himself into Ieyasu's slavery that Ieyasu never wanted - for free? For some deranged reason.

While he began to ponder this, Sakon Shima did his best to warm his master up. Without any intercourse, even, as Mitsunari's unconscious body seemed to recognise him and seemed to expect no sex, only pleasant cuddles. And purring. Somehow. Well, Mitsu was purring, not Sakon. As if Sakon's presence, for Mitsunari's very basic instict, was some kind of miracle. One to be celebrated even on primal level, as all other levels seemed frozen still.

Ieyasu finally realised that Mitsunari, no matter how weird, no matter that he looked - impossibly - three years older... no matter what he knew now, about Ieyasu's plans, no matter how much he tried to become Ieyasu's slave for some reason (to prevent Ieyasu's rebellion? But that was in no way connected, so how???), that Mitsunari... was still Mitsunari, and needed to be saved.

It was still his friend, Mitsunari Ishida. No matter what.

So he ran to Hanbei's room, knowing for a fact that for some reason, Hanbei still wouldn't be there, and came back with a kotatsu for Mitsunari. It helped. Sakon's body heat probably helped more, but still... now Ieyasu didn't have to feel completely useless, as he had these last few hours.

Bonds. True, Sakon definitely had a strong one with his Mitsunari-sama, Ieyasu supposed. And it was heartwarming to see. Speaking of warmth, what mattered was that Mitsu's body was no longer deathly cold. And then, suddenly, Mitsunari opened his eyes. Smiled softly upon seeing Ieyasu and made a gesture as if he was going to give him a handshake, and then, suddenly... upon seeing Sakon... as if seeing even barest hint of Sakon Shima's presence broke something inside Mitsunari, Mitsunari cried.

Tears of blood - Ieyasu didn't know such a thing was possible, if one was no longer dying. And then, hugging Sakon so tightly, as if Devil King himself or somebody of smilar caliber said 'I'll take this young man to hell now' or something of the kind, and Mitsunari, Mitsunari was never willing to let go, Ishida, to Ieyasu's further shock and wonder, whispered, too loudly for Ieyasu not too hear, too quietly for Yoshitsugu in nearby room to hear, fortunately, over and over and over again, with the gaze that seemed to be looking at ghosts, not a perfectly alive friend....

Whispered, over and over again, for an hour, never letting go for an hour and Sakon just let him, looking as uncomprehending as Ieyasu felt.

"I'm sorry for killing you in that time. I won't do it here, I swear on Hideyoshi-sama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And you- you've done enough. You're dismissed. You're free to leave this army. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you. You've done enough. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Sakon, I'm so sorry."

This went on for an hour, and at the end, just as in the beginning, it seemed that only Mitsunari comprehended the true meaning of the strange apology. However, the strange apology was still in the air, unmoving, like a bird of prey who spotted a rodent or another small animal. And it would still be there, Ieyasu knew, as long as Sakon Shima didn't accept the weird apology... gratitude... both?

If Ieyasu was Sakon, he wouldn't accept. How could he accept a gift in a strange box, whose contents he didn't even know, and they could be a disaster or a poison for all he knew?

 _Sakon is... very different from me, I guess,_ Ieyasu thought, hearing Sakon's words, in a tone that belied Sakon's icomprension that still hasn't diminished even by a iota.

"That's... fine, eh, I.... I forgive you, Mitsunari-sama."

"You... do... even if... I killed you?"

Something was broken. Or fixed. Ieyasu wasn't certain.

Sakon, slightly more comprehending now, though not by much, grinned and replied easily, "Mhm, even if Mitsunari-sama killed me! Consider that forgiven, too. Ain't it right?"

Mitsunari's face...

Bliss was the word. Ieyasu had seen such bliss on Mitsunari's face before, but only when Mitsunari received praise from either of his Lords. Now, though... was Sakon's forced forgiveness the reason? Forced, Ieyasu considered it, because how could a man who hasn't been killed - in this time, whatever it meant - forgive his own death? It wasn't possible. Because, if, let's say, there was a world - and surely there wasn't - where Mitsunari killed his left hand, then what....

What in the world would give some Sakon - some alive Sakon - in another world, the right to forgive?

 _You have no right to forgive,_ Ieyasu thought, upset, he knew not why. _You have no right to forgive, because you haven't been there. What if 'your' death was painful? What if Mitsunari somehow berayed you? What if... how can you forgive something you've never felt, only for his ease of mind? You have no right! If he stabbed you right now, would you still say 'I forgive you' before dying? Would you, truly, if he asked that of you.... would Tadakatsu, if he were you...._

_You have no right!_

"You do... Sakon...? Truly? Even though I killed you? Even though I didn't see you?"

"Of course, Mitsunari-sama. Now, how about using this kotatsu again? You're still a little cold, Mitsunari-sama. Or would you rather use me?"

"But you truly forgive me?"

Such pleading.

Ieyasu never heard Mitsunari pleading like that before. What could have happened? Why was Mitsunari absolutely certain at convinced that once upon a time he had killed Sakon? If Sakon wasn't standing right here, hugging Mitsunari, even Ieyasu would believe that to be true!

"...yea, Mitsunari-sama. I don't know how you killed me, or why, but I forgive you. Alright?"

"Do you... want to know... I .... can tell you... the details..."

"Er, do I need to know them in order to forgive you, Mitsunari-sama?"

"..yes?"

"Then, plese tell me?"

___

And so, they heard the details. The details included Ieyasu killing the two Lords, at which point Sakon glared at Ieyasu, hard, while Ieyasu shrugged, trying to look as if he wasn't planning it for the last month. He hasn't done it yet, anyway!

"And I said <<I won>>?"

"...yes... but... I don't understand... what... did you win... Sakon...?"

"Well, I do understand. I won Mitsunari-sama. Because you'd be lost to madness otherwise. Wow, that would be quite a win. How do I congratulate my imaginery self?"

"Not... imaginery!!!!"

"Ah, so-sorry, Mitsunari-sama.... uhmm...."

"This is... future... I... prevented... by.... past..."

"Ah, naturally, Mitsunari-sama! Uhm, so how do I congratulate the self that hasn't come to pass?"

"But do you... forgive...?..."

"Ah, Mitsunari-sama for killing me accidently? Oh, sorry, I've gotten distracted by my not-self's luck at gambling. I've never had such, you see."

"Please..."

"Yeah, yeah, I forgive you, Mitsunari-sama!" Sakon shouted earnestly, cuddling Mitsunari, though, in Ieyasu's mind, Sakon still had no right to forgive his own potential murder, seeing as he wasn't dead. Who gave him the right?

"thank you... thank you... Sakon, I... thank you... Thank you... thank you..."

 

************

 

For the next few hours, till Mitsunari fell asleep again, at Sakon's, Yoshitsugu's, and Ieyasu's coaxing, 'thank you' was all that he uttered. It was... truly unsettling. After all, it was _Mitsunari._ Mitsunari, whose thank you was worth more than the Treasure of Amaterasu, judging purely from how rare it was.

In other words, Sakon was now surely the richest person in the Land of the Raising Sun, and he looked the part - so joyful, full of bliss, disbelief, and lack of comprehension.

He cheated, in Ieyasu's honest opninion. He had no right to forgive his own - very painful and stressful - death, because he hasn't lived it.

 

_No right. Just as... Hanbei, right now, has no right to forgive me today, if he wanted, and he would not, for killing Hideyoshi next week, if I manage to do so._

 

_No right. Sakon, you have no right to forgive your death, yet, whenever Mitsunari may truly do it. No right..._

 

_Why... do I think that, though?_

 

_____________

_Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder._

A strong hand - no, it was shaking, barely noticably, somewhere on the very edge of human perception, between the blinding lights of Ieyasu's Conscious and the more shadowy Light of his Unconscious thought. And so, Ieyasu opened his eyes.

"Mitsunari? Your hand isn't cold as death now, I'm so glad."

Lie? It was still barely warmer than death. But why couldn't he tell a nice white lie to a friend for whom he was concerned? Just a little... would Mitsunari call that 'a sin' of his, as well? Then, who was sinless? Hideyoshi, because his warrior monk was blinded by lights to his sins? Hanbei-sama, maybe, why? Though if suffering purified as some believed, than wasn't Lord Hanbei purer than snow?

 _Suffering doesn't purify,_ Ieyasu knew. _It only makes one ache._

"Mitsu--- why are you looking at me like this--- do I have something on my face or---"

 

By all rights, any onlooker would call that a kiss. On the lips, at that. Certainly, Sakon will call it that, Ieyasu supposed, somewhere where the lights grew slightly duller at the shadows' touch.

 

And Sakon would be wrong. Unless a mother strangling a child lightly and then letting go, the child still alive, one of them laughing brightly, would have counted as a true hug.

"Mits---"

"Ash. And such a dull Light. So that's what Treason tastes like. Wait, please. I need to go and vomit. By the way, Sakon, are you a good swimmer?"

"Nah, not really? Why?"

"It's nothing. Forget my question," Mitsunari almost-growled, quietly.

"Sure thing, Mitsunari-sama! I don't like to swim, by the way, so only if I aaaaabsolutely had to."

"Forget!"

"Mhm!"

" ~~ _Good._~~ "

And with that, Mitsunari turned away and left the room, leaving Ieyasu bewildered and bothered by he didn't know for certain what, exactly. Barely even noticing that Shima followed after Mitsunari very quickly, concerned - well, one does stop noticing natural smells and sights, after a while, they say. Shouting _Mitsunari-sama, if it's really... I can hold your hair or whatev--!_ somewhere on the edge of Ieyasu's perception. Sakon, alive. Surely, what Mitsunari said was but a fable--

 

_Vomit._

_Were the actions not yet taken, but taken in my mind, truly so foul? I wouldn't judge them so----_

 

_________

_If Sakon has no right to forgive his own death, then what right do I have to forgive my own treason?_

_Who is the true fool here, again? And one more thing I don't understand: in that nebulous 'time' and 'place' that only exists in Mitsunari's deranged mind, why did Mitsunari never say that I killed Sakon? Because, truly... didn't I?  
_

_Didn't I?_

 

 

_Kimochi warui._


	3. Interlude Number One: The First Letter in the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this humble, unworthy letter finds you in good health, Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama. I cannot write for long, or Ieyasu will learn the address. That cannot be allowed.

**Interlude Number One: The First Letter in the Bottle**

 

_**My most magnficent, benevolent, great, awe-inspiring, alive Lords, Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama** _

 

_I hope this humble, unworthy letter finds Thou in good health, Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama. I cannot write for long, or Ieyasu will learn the address. That cannot be allowed._

_I'm currently trying to have a sexual intercourse with Ieyasu - after all, all his plans are now ruined thanks to my humble action, and so, I pity him slightly: do I have Thine permission for such an act, Hanbei-sama? Please understand that I'm only but trying to show the great benevolence of HIdeyoshi-sama to the defeated foe: one that was defeated the very moment the thought of battle came into his worthless mind. And that is why: truly, is such a fiend not a little pitiable? So I may as well comfort him slightly. Do I have Thine permission, Hanbei-sama?_

_Hanbei-sama, I trust that Thine illness is already cured. If not, I will come here and kill all those liars who call themselves 'modern doctors'. Please, convey the miraculous news of Thine swift and complete recovery to Lord Hideyoshi's humble blade, Lord Hanbei._

 

_Lord Hideyoshi, I beg Thine forgiveness. I utterly neglected to mention something important, an important device that Thou may wish to obtain so that Thou may conquer 'modern' Japan very swiftly. Please, punish Thine humble Left Hand, Thine humble blade, for this negligence. The device in question is known under the acronym "TV". I know not more than that, but the "TV" is rumoured to possess a great power over the minds of peasants. Please, Lord Hideyoshi, I beg of You, obtain the "TV', so that Thine inevitable conquest of 'modern' Japan may be swift. I'm sending 100 kilograms of gold, if it's not enough to obtain the "TV", please tell me, Hideyoshi-sama, how much does it cost._

 

_I canhearIeyasu fromafarI musthidethisletterIaskforgivenesss_

_Ihsida_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_P.S. Please, Hideyoshi-sama, I ask Your Lordship, on my knees as I'm writing, bowing as low as I can, please, please, please, I beg of Your Lordship, Hideyoshi-sama, order me to visit both Your Lordships. It would be a short visit, for which I apologise, but it is rumoured that one who swam deep in the lake twice dies after a week._

_Still, I am certain that in a week, I could help, at least a little bit, in the conquest of 'modern' Japan._

_So, my Lords, i beg of Your Lordships, with all my Soul: please, order me to visit!!!!!_

 

 _[_ ~~ *tearstains here* _]_ ~~

 

** _P.P.S. I'm sending to 'modern' Tokyo, my Lords, two magnificent horses. They seem strong and healthy enough not to die of hypothermia._ **

 

** _Thine humble blade,_ **

** _Ishida Mitsunari of the Toyotomi, in time that thanks to Your Lordships' brilliance, might, and wisdom didn't come to pass, and now, and to my very last breath_ **

 

_P.P.P.S. Hanbei-sama, I know what Thou hath said, but I beg just this once: do not, under circumstance, send my armour back to me. I should be most honoured if it for ever remains in Thine hands. I'll find some new one for myself. I do know - it'll be inferior without Thine touch, but I'll manage in new one as well, I swear it in Lord Hideyoshi's name. So, I beg of Thee, Hanbei-sama, do me this pleasure and keep this wonderful armour, with my undying gratitude, unless my very Soul's touch is vile to Your Lordship. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.  
_

_As to your question about what happened to me of that day: no, I'm not in his body. I explained everything to him. Explained what happens, what would happen, what can't happen. That for the future of the Lordships he must stay alive, or 'paradox' would be created. That for the future of the Lordships, he must, as long as he's alive, not show himself to any living soul, except for myself, Sakon, Gyobu, and Ieyasu, as long as he lives. I suggested to him some places that I and he know, places abandoned by humans, that he may spend his days there. Since he is myself, he agreed, with utter joy and obedience. And so, he shall live unseen, as some Buddist monks do. That is no concern. And he shall drink and eat and do everything else to sustain his livelyhood everyday, for the sake of Your Lordships' future. And so, that is not a concern. He gave me his blade, as he feels unworthy to possess it, after he's been enlightened by my true story, and feels, and justly so, that only I have the right to possess it. I gave him some knives. And so, that is no concern. He tried to thank me. I didn't permit it, as he is unworthy of thanking anyone. Naturally, after pondering the issue for just a few seconds, he agreed with this opinion of mine. Maybe he's not quite as foolish as I remember being when I were he. How strange. And so, in my benevolence, I did not punish him, that Mitsunari Ishida. I only demanded that he never again speaks the sacred names aloud, as he has no right to utter them. And to cut the sign on his chest out, as he's unworthy of it, as of his 'now'. And with some foolish tears, he agreed, knowing that I only speak the truth of the matter. And I demanded, so as not to upset 'Time', that of us two, he be the one who never again kills any living man or animal or beast. He agreed. He will eat as crows and hyenas do, so that's not a problem.  
_

** _Thine humble blade,_ **

** _Ishida Mitsunari of the Toyotomi, in time that thanks to Your Lordships' brilliance, might, and wisdom didn't come to pass, and now, and to my very last breath_ **


	4. Mitsunari-sama Is 7777777777777x Saner Than Thirteen Hours Ago, and That's Terrifying. No Wonder He Killed Me in Some Other World - 'I' Must Have Been Scared-Concerned, and that Irritated Him.

**Interlude 2**

**Mitsunari-sama Is 777x Saner Than Thirteen Hours Ago, and That's Terrifying. No Wonder He Killed Me in Some Other World - 'I' Must Have Been Scared-Concerned, and that Irritated Him.**

 

It's been five days. Five days since Mitsunari grew up three years in a single hypothermic night. No, he just _looked_ as if he had, and that was all. That was all. Even Tadakatsu agreed!

Ieyasu awoke with a start, instinctively using his fist and his blanket as a shield, when - some two sword hilts 'bonked' him on the head. Ieyasu wouldn't normally say 'bonked', but since his friend Shima was the 'attacker', it was, surely, the only fitting word.

"That's a new Toyotomi wake-up call, Sakon?" Ieyasu asked, grinning slowly, hesitantly.

And then, Sakon, positively beaming for some reason, threw two swords right at Ieyasu's grin.

"Lookie here, Ieyasu. And don't you dare ever call Mitsunari-sama a liar again."

Ieyasu looked, since he was... asked... so nicely?? Err... to do so. Indeed, both swords looked like Mitsu's sword. If Ieyasu was, on the pain of death, asked to choose which sword was Mitsunari's sword... he wouldn't be able to say. They both looked exactly the same. No, wait. One had a few nicks in the blade. And was clean. Ah, it wasn't Mitsunari's sword. The other one, Mitsunari's true sword, had no nicks, and had blood on it. It hasn't been cleansed.

So, as if this was a game - and with Sakon, couldn't it be? - Ieyasu took the bloodied blade, and, smiling softly, whispered, "This one."

Sakon nodded. "You've a good eye, Ieyasu. And you're right. But look closely, now."

He did so, frowning.

"Closer."

Huh?

"Closer!"

Ieyasu did, paling slightly, though he knew not why.

There was a writing on not-Mitsunari's sword, one that wasn't on true Mitsunari's blade. The syllables were very small - pathetically so, true Mitsunari would say - and there were seven small lines of them. They said:

_Thine Sacred Lake, I Summon Thee. With my Blood as Price, with my Time as Bargain, with my Kill as Recompensation, I Summon Thee. To Here, Through this Flesh, I Summon Thee. In Ice, I Summon Thee, as I Heard in Ice Thou Begins._

Seven times.

Ieyasu frowned. This...

"Sakon, are you saying Mitsunari's written this?" This was strange. Ieyasu wasn't sure what to think. But it was so nonsensical, he could almost see yesterday's Mitsunari - not the Mitsunari he knew a month ago - engraving it into the blade.

Stop! There is only one Mitsunari, Ieyasu repeated to himself, inwardly. Only one Mitsunari.

A small gust of wind, a gentle breeze, on his back.

So he looked up from the floor, to see Sakon, peering at him closely, with a slightly pitying smile.

"Man, you're dumb. No wonder _Ieaysu_ killed Hideyoshi. No wonder Mitsunari-sama killed _Ieyasu._ "

"I'm alive!" Ieaysu protested.

Sakon shrugged, took the swords, and left the room - through the window, naturally.

 

_ Man, you're dumb. _

 

I'M ALIVE! MITSUNARI DIDN'T KILL ME.

 

_ I don't mean to be rude, Ieyasu, but my boy says: you've just confessed to killing Hideyoshi in your mind. Just FYI. _

 

Ieyasu frowned, and rubbed his forehead, sighning, suddenly glad that no shadows overheard the weird conversation.

He flopped on the floor, feeling... no, he didn't even know what he was feeling. His mind felt empty, now. How could anyone's death be in such an empty mind, much less Lord Hideyoshi's death, which surely wouldn't be an easy feat, when he finally managed to do so, maybe next week or next month?

How could an exhausted, empty mind hold such a killing?

 

Inwardly, through all the lights around - though as the only light around was the moonlight, there was a danger of being overheard - Ieyasu called for Tadakatsu. It could be selfish, he knew, but he really needed his true friend right now, right here. A few droplets... of dew...? Appeared on a grass patch right outside, and froze instantly. Maybe it was a cold night.

Mitsunari... what happened to his sanity? _And why did the dew suddenly make me think of him? No, I was already thinking of_ him.

 

_______

 

 _ He's so dumb. If  _ I _ was so stupid, no wonder Mitsunari-sama killed me. And no wonder  _ M itsunari-sama _ feels bad about it. And it's all coz  _ I _ must've been stupid. Oh, well, I'll try to stay alive this time. No need to make  _ Mitsunari-sama _ cry. Here, now. _

 

Only the trees answered, with a gentle rustling of the leaves. Well, what did he expect? He knew where Mitsunari-sama was, and he knew where _Mitsunari-sama_ was, as well. He could feel where the Shadow was, and where the Shadow-Ice-Feeling was.  


All was well. A six, or two.


	5. Letter in an Ugly Wooden Box, not a Bottle, Before Before

**This Is Not a Chapter, According to Matsunaga Hisahide**

**Before the Before**

 

_Ishida Mitsunari,_

_My name is Matsunaga Hisahide. Surely that Hanbei mentioned me to you, at least once? No? He should have. You're trying to sink your claws into the past, and take your pathetic Lords from it._

_How laughable._

_Or rather, it would be:_

_Say, if you could sink your claws into the past, and into the future, through your pitiful Darkness, through powerful's Lake's Ice, and through Time's Impression, would you still do it?_

_Ah, certainly not. You're but a mortal man, with one single, pathetic life._

_Would you, for that pathetic Hideyoshi of yours, pull your Soul through a Lake of swords?_

_No, I didn't think so._

_Still, here is the map to the sacred Lake. It is in the box on the right. The second one, if you can but count. If you value your health and sanity, and your Element, and the stability of your existence in Time, your ability not to disappear into thin air and never appear again, and your own memory, and your own Soul, and that of all your friends, more than you value that Hideyoshi, you won't open the box. Farewell, then, in that case._

_Someone you don't know yet, but you will meet soon,_

_Hisahide Matsunaga_

 

_\-------_

There was a XXI c. Japanese post office seal there. Not that anybody who's never been to the twenty first century would recognise it for what it was.

 

*******

Looking at the strange, incomprehensible letter, found quite whole in the ashes in the fireplace, Ieyasu Tokugawa frowned, pondering its contents and how they related to Mitsunari's sudden strange behaviour and... strange mental exhaustion, or whatever it was. Experimentally, he tried burning that unknown, very old letter - at least two years old, from the looks of it - before noticing that the letter, indeed, as expected, would not burn, no matter what. It could only stink a little, and get its surface covered in ash, but it would not burn. No matter how much fire, the better would not burn.

So that's how it was still whole.

How strange. And... something about it felt inhuman. And insane. Was it the origin of Mitsunari's.... Mitsunari's? Was he still Mitsunari, that stranger? Was the fireproof letter from a stranger the origin of Mitsunari Ishida's insanity?

Maybe so, Ieyasu supposed, feeling as if he was getting closer to Mitsunari, now - and thousands of miles further away, at the same instant. Why, then?

Still, now Ieyasu knew for certain that Mitsunari, even if he seemed to look a bit older, didn't travel from the future. No, it was just impossible. It was only some feverish fantasy instilled by that Hisahide.

Wasn't it?


	6. Chapter 2: He Was Not Admiring Himself, No: He Was Admiring the Beautiful Saviour Somehow Born of His Own Miserable Flesh and Soul, Who Saved his Lords from Mitsunari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was already written, and was going to be Chapter 7, or Interlude 6, but somehow it landed earlier in the end. No sure why.
> 
> Also, in the beginning: yes, this is a paraphrased quote from maybe you know what. I quote a lot. At this rate I'll make a bibliography in the ends of all my fics. :D

**Chapter 2**

**He Was Not Admiring Himself, No: He Was Admiring the Beautiful Saviour Somehow Born of His Own Miserable Flesh and Soul, Who Saved his Lords from Mitsunari**

 

 _If he could begin to be even half of what_ he _was, he could do anything, he could even-_

 

 

Mitsunari Ishida had never lived high up in mountains, where few people came, and rarely. Mitsunari Ishida had never lived in a cave - one that he shared with some animals, apparently, which he would have just killed, but he could not, would not, must not: that was the price.

Mitsunari Ishida didn't care about all that. What was truly the matter was something much more substantial, much more crucial: before today, Mitsunari Ishida, the Left Hand of Lord Hideyoshi, the sworn blade or Lord Hideyoshi, had never lived with an acute and true knowledge that one more day, and his hands would be red with Lord Hideyoshi's blood. It was true, though. It was reality.

 _Would._ What a miraculous word that was, though. His very Soul worshipped it now. _Would_ did not mean _is being._ _Would_ did not mean _was being._ _Would have,_ or _what did not come to pass, thanks to--_

 

_************_

_Why would I believe some imposter's words? You're only trying to confuse me! If part of what you say is true: if Ieyasu is a traitor: and what an utter falsehood, Ieyasu is not that kind of man!! Still, if even part of what you say is true: tell me this: your proof that you are not some spy of Ieyasu's, show it to me!!!!  
_

_Look. Gaze with your own utterly, pathetically blind eyes, you miserable, unworthy ghost of the past!_

_Aaaahhh.... you have it. And it. And even this, too. You are: you are truly me. Did I truly... in the world you come from... murder my Lords?? Tell me it's not... tell me it's just a test of some kind, of my loyalty. Tell me you... you did not mean... Tell me!!!_

_I_ said _the truth. I said enough. Where I come from, you're Lord Hideyoshi's and Lord Hanbei's murderer. You are. You!!!! Your ignorance, your blindness, your lack of focus, your slowness, your deafness, your foolishness, your lacking, your trust in the fiend's empty words and promises, your affection for the traitor!! And that: that makes you a traitor as well, and a villain!! Yes, it does!! You would be alive, when Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama would be dead?! That's just another word for this: you're their murderer!! Confess your sins, and stay alive, and guilty, because otherwise, I would not come to be: and I saved them from you!_

_I-if so... how can I thank y-you for--_

_You cannot. Don't you dare ever speak their names again. You're unworthy._

_Y-yes, I... Mitsuna---_

_And I forbid you to utter my name as well! Call me but a blade whose rust was washed off in Time. And that rust is you._

_Yes... sir._

_Don't you dare look at my face, you rust!_

_Yes, sir._

 

_\---------------------------------_

He now touched the nearly healed bruise on his cheek, in a place where Mitsunari Ishida, offended by Mitsunari looking him into the eyes, hit him with his sword's hilt. In other words, that Mitsunari... that future him, but not him, for he was someone who fixed all the mistakes that he himself would have made, in other words, a saviour... almost touched him, in a way. Thinking about that, he felt honoured. After all, that man: who had once been himself, but long, long, long ago and he now, he could see, transcended that and became someone far worthier - that man was the saviour of Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama. Saved their lives before he himself, the unworthy Mitsunari Ishida, even knew in what grave danger they were.

He would have been guilty of their deaths. He, himself. His own trust in treacherous _Ieyasu_ would have killed him.

___________

_Are you... are you going to cut Ieyasu into pieces? Hang him? Make his choke on his own blood? Or rip his heart out? Or, maybe it'd be good to make him starve-_

_Fool. I'm going to do all of this, and more. But only after I first thank him for not killing me, apologise for ruining his plans, and make him f..._

_And? Make him... what?_

_Nothing that concerns you. Make him beg to be of use to Hideyoshi-sama, make him worship Hideyoshi-sama._

_But how can you do that, sir, when Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama are already in the times of steel horses and flights to the moon?_

_How? You will understand when you're older. Now be quiet._

_____________________

 

No, he didn't disbelief his other self, the worthy self. He just felt pathetically jealous of that Mitsunari Ishida. That Mitsunari's Shadow was, he could see, now encased in Ice, and it shined so brightly and so darkly... it almost made him cry.

 

Or maybe it already did.

If this was 'love', he would have to destroy it in himself, love was a weakness.

 

The sound of the footsteps that he suddenly heard from the outside of his new cave made him panic and reach to his knives faster than humanly possible, and... no, he could not throw a knife at the person, whoever they were, he MUSTN'T kill any living being, or all would be for naught. Still, only a handful of people were allowed here, according to Mitsunari Ishida - the brilliant one, not him - and this handful of people did not yet know where he live, if it was one of them, it would be a first visit, and it's been two weeks--

"Found you!"

This cheerful shout... ah, it was only Sakon. One of the permitted ones. Mitsunari shrugged and made a 'come in' pseudo-inviting gesture, putting his knives away.

"Oh, good, I didn't make you cry," Sakon prattled, incomprehensibly. "Good to know he didn't tell you."

Didn't tell me?

"He told me enough," Mitsunari said, under his breath, "he told me I would have killed Hideyoshi-sama."

Sakon just nodded, still grinning, and made himself at home in the cave, for surely that was a proper way to call it... well, in other words, he apparently came with his own tent. How utterly ridiculous. And he wasted no time in--

"Sakon. You're not going to live here."

"I am, Mitsunari-sama! just fifty-fifty, alright? Because I'm not leaving him, either. So Mitsunari-sama just has to do with half of my time, if that's alright!"

Mitsunari sighed, shaking his head. This was absurd. Which should not still surprise him or catch him of guard as much as it still did, because saying that this was absurd did not nearly convey the proper meaning. Maybe this wasn't absurd, this was Sakon.

"And I can hunt, Mitsunari-sama!" Sakon added, too cheerfully, "I don't deal with Time, you see, so I can."

Mitsunari could only nod slowly in reply, wondering how to refute it. And how to make Sakon go back to a Mitsunari that was worthy of serving, immediately.


	7. Chapter 3: This Heart Holds No Soul

**Chapter 3**

**This Heart Holds No Soul**

 

_Why? Why would you choose to spend time, even just half of your time, with me, when you could spend it with someone who's better at being me than I am?_

_What do you mean, Mitsunari-sama? He just has a couple more years experience at being you, no more no less. So let me just serve you both._

_You shouldn't. Because- he knows how to be who I should be, while I--_

_Mitsunari-sama, it's fine. I can help you strive to be the best Mitsunari-sama you can be, if that's what you want, so please, just sleep a little, now._

_I don't deserve any kindness, Sakon._

_Because you...? Ah, no, you don't know. Hm, maybe you didn't consider it important enough to tell you. That's fine._

_Tell me? He told me everything!!_

_About me as well?_

_About you? Is there something to tell?_

_Nah, nope, not a thing._

_He told me everything about me. Because he knows. That I'm a traitor. So I--- I'll strive not to be a traitor anymore. Here, I'll repent._

_Mitsunari-sama, you might be many things, but you'd never be a traitor!_

_I had been!! Because if not for me, in that time that the proper Mitsunari, the one who fixed everything, changed, Hideyoshi-sama wouldn't have died. And besides, I'm a liar!_

_I don't really understand, but... Mitsunari-sama, if it rains, and you have a luck not to get wet, it doesn't mean that you caused the rain. I don't know what that you told you--_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!!!_

To remember that conversation was torture. An ache all over his soul, mind, and body, all over again.

Though maybe he deserved it. And some part of him, maybe even craved it. To remember again, what he did, and what he avoided doing, thanks to that other himself, so maybe-----

could gratitude be painful?

it certainly

**

could and so

maybe he, again

_**************************_

 

Baring his teeth, he glared at the self-proclaimed time-traveller, whom he had only just started to believe. And certainly, he now believed that he - this himself, not that new one - had been negligent, and in the time that would fortunately never happen, failed to save his Lord - and both of his Lords, at that - from death, but that in itself did not make him---

"Take that back, you bastard," he hissed, voice low, his sacred gifted sword unsheathed now, "take that back."

"I won't. In fact, I'm going to repeat it," the other silver-haired youth, a couple years older and more worn, said, glaring with equal venom. "Yes, I shall repeat it. You are a liar, a hypocrite, and _a traitor,_ and you - you!! - murdered our Lord."

"Are you insane?! First you declare that _Iyeasu_ killed Lord H----- ah?!"

He only just managed to avoid getting his own ear cut off. The other - other, future? - Mitsunari's speed seemed unreal to him. So fast, that he couldn't even perceive it, it was only his very soul that felt the slash coming and on instinct, he managed to barely avoid getting hit.

"What?!"

"I've told you, former me. You have no right to utter the name of Hideyoshi-sama as long as you don't shatter your hypocrisy. I forbid you to utter it again. Or you shall face my blade this time."

"Then," gritting his teeth, he uttered with some difficulty, "tell me, again, why would you say I murdered Your Lord, My Lord --- Our Lord!! --- when _Ieyeasu_ is supposed to be the one who did it, according to your very own words."

"Ieyasu? Ieyasu is a misguided child, who can still be saved. The one who was always with him was you. And so - you! - you should have stopped Ieyasu!! And so, you are the  murderer, because you didn't. Or would you blame only an ignorant child? _Pathetic_."

 

His other self, future self? Spat it all out so quickly that Mitsunari was beginning to feel dizzy. He was responisble for Ieyasu's actions? Ieyasu's actions were his own fault, Mitsunari's fault? How? Why? Since when?

"You're saying that I should've murdered Ieyasu before he turned traitor."

"How crude. But yea, that's what I'm saying. With your current skil and attitude, that's the best you could have done. Yes, that's what you should have done. The much lesser evil. Because with your skill, you're as of yet incapable of doing any good."

"Incapable?! I'm incapable of _what,_ exactly?!"

"You have a Soul, and therefore, you're incapable of doing things you don't want to do. Therefore, murdering Ieyasu in a fit of passion would be the best you'd be capable of, and therefore, crude and slightly unfortunate as that would be, that's what you should have done."

"I... what?"

"You have a soul, and that hinders you. You shouldn't have one. You're a blade, a soul hinders you, and hurts the souls that should be protected."

"Are you... this you, not me... going to kill Ieyasu, then, or are you not?"

The older Mitsunari looked at him in a slight surprise, and then shook his head. "I remembered being a fool, but I didn't remember being this much of a fool, me. Thank you for this for once candid reminder."

"Then what?!" Enough was enough. If he - or future him - was not going to kill Ieyasu, then what was he going to do?!

He - this other himself - looked at him with something resembling pity. "Fool. I'm going to make Ieyasu Tokugawa fall in love with me. When that's done, I'm going to make him fall in love with Hideyoshi-sama, and then send him to Hideyoshi-sama, when he's worth of being send there, when he's good enough. And let me assure you, Ieyasu Tokugawa is incapable of taking a life of someone he's 'in love' with."

"I--- see?"

 

**********

 

_No, I don't see. How would future me know that Ieyasu can't murder someone he's fallen for?? How, unless---_

_Impossible._


	8. Interlude: Entangled Winds and Feeble Sun Rays

**Interlude**

**Entangled Winds and Feeble Sun Rays // He Disbelieved what He already Believed, to Keep 'Sane' // Let me Lie Honestly to You**

 

**WHAT A HAUNTING MEMORY, EVEN THOUGH IT ONLY HAPPENED YESTERDAY. EVEN THOUGH NOTHING TRULY HAPPENED, ONLY A SINGLE QUESTION.**

**THE EYES THAT BELONGED IN PURELY HUMAN DARKNESS, BUT WOULD NOT LOOK OUT OF PLACE ON A HYENA OR---NO, THAT'S INSULTING, YOSHITSUGU ISN'T--**

**JUST A SINGLE QUESTION, WITH THOSE PIERCING EYES, FROM BETWEEN THE SHADOWS FROM BETWEEN BANDAGES, AND MAYBE THAT'S HOW THEY ALWAYS STRIKE ME SO.**

IS THAT why I avoid them? Talking to him is like walking into the maze of the Shadows, the maze of Darkness, and when talking to him, if forced to do so, if forced to talk to this person, to Gyobu, I wonder: how come some Shadows can feel so linear and simple?

His Shadows, his Darkness, but still, even there, I no longer have hopes of a safe shade, whereas...

A single question, in the maze.

**_~~But suppose, young Tokugawa, that you truly, in a future unknown to us, one from whence he came, commit such a crime? What do you imagine would he~~ _ **

**STOP.**

_~~**How do you imagine would he react if** ~~ _

~~~~**~~STOP IT.  
~~ **

** ~~HOW TO STOP THIS? IF I LAUGH LIGHTLY, AND ANSWER HONESTLY, BUT~~ ** ** ~~AS IF THE THOUGHT OF~~ ** _** ~~COMMITING THAT~~ ** _ ** ~~NEVER ENTERED MY MIND, WILL I BE PARDONED? FROM TRULY ANSWERING? SO, PLEASE, STOP. I'LL SMILE AND SAY THE TRUTH, AS LONG AS I NEEDN'T BE HONEST RIGHT THIS MOMENT.~~ **

 

 

******

 

The winds entangled themselves in a knot, rumbling with displeasure at his today's activities. Well, his Wind was complaining, to be exact, but Sakon has long since learned to ignore it. In all outside-battle situations, he'd always act as if his particular Wind didn't exist or had no say, while in fights, he'd pretend to be best buddies with his Wind: and truly, he often was, as long as the winds never questioned his life choices. Which, unfortunately, they often did, eeehhhh........

Lucky for him, he must've won something when it came to what he was to cloak himself with: yeah, he truly won, when it came to his Wind! Because, lucky for him, unlike Darknesses (Shadows, he preferred to called them, _Darkness_ sure sounded like something doomed), Lights, Lightnings and Ices, the Winds had a certain value. That is, the Winds were a little forgiving, if he was to judge by his little Wind and all the other Winds he personally knew.

only fires are as forgiving as winds, and you're not Fire in my eyes, though i suppose you could've been, were your life slightly different. 

While that was probably true, Sakon had once, only once in his life so far, met someone born of Fire in his life, and while it was a neat and cheerful fellow, he wasn't quite sure whether he would be quite forgiving of the way that guy's fires spoke, if they were attending someone even slightly less interesting. Fires... fires always spoke **~`LIKE!~~THIS!~~GIVING!~~ONE!~~EVEN!~~MORE!!~~of!~~a!~~HEADACHE!~~than!~~EVEN!~~STRONGEST!!!!!~~LIGHTS!.!~~,** after all. Besides, he could feel that winds and fires instinctively loathed each other: and so, while he could be friends with a Fireborn fellow, it'd be quite a bother to ever love him. And so, it was luck again that Mitsunari-sama was never born of Fire.

and Time, what about times? hmm? what 'd ya say? 

do you WANT me to complain again, boy????????? 

Sakon Shima whistled innocently in the reply (it meant "whatever", if anybody's curious, in the language of the Winds), pretending he didn't quite catch the question.

Mhm, his Wind was really quite displeased, lately. Winds absolutely loathed Times, and he got entangled with someone who freshly got involved in Time: very deeply so.

One of the two Mitsunari-sama, that is.

His Wind would have to live with that. Time or not, Mitsunari-sama was Mitsunari-sama.

Time, huh? Time was probably as unforgiving as the Shadows, if it accepted Mitsunari-sama as its own. Adopted him, even though, even that future one, still belonged primarily to the shadows of Darkness.

And, Feeling. How did Mitsunari-sama who dropped here from the future get himself entangled in _that?_

 

*****

A single question. That was all. But now he felt he couldn't ignore it. Speaking of, he couldn't feel those Lords anywhere: Hideyoshi and Hanbei, that is. As if they disappeared in such a way that even local rays of sunlight couldn't find them anywhere: that's what this felt like.

As if they suddenly disappeared. But how? Did somebody else kill them? And if asking Yoshitsugu proved pointless, could he ask Sakon?

Asking Mitsunari... no, he's already tried asking Mitsunari. He still remembered his answer, the first time, the day before yesterday.

** _~~in another time, safe from your future treason~~ _ **

No, asking Mitsunari again was already out of question. It was... less than necessary, and more than uncomfortable.

He didn't want to believe that Mitsunari was now insane. And besides, Mitsunari now truly looked a few years older, but that was... just an illusion, of some kind, because he was tired, wasn't it?

 

*******

**YOU DON'T WANT TO THINK HIM INSANE, TRUE, BUT MORESO, YOU DON'T WANT TO THINK HIM SANE.**

**BECAUSE IF HE'S SANE, HE'S NOT LYING, AND IF HE'S NOT LYING, HE'S FROM THE FUTURE. AND IF HE'S FROM THE FUTURE, HE'S RUINED ALL OF YOUR PLANS, ALL PLANS UNDER YOUR FEEBLE RAYS OF MORNING SUN, BEFORE YOU MADE THE FIRST STEP.**

**THAT'S WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE. BUT HOW LONG WILL YOU DECEIVE YOURSELF? A SINGLE QUESTION, YOU MAY SAY.**

 

******

The winds coiled and almost jumped up like a puppy afterwards, and he immediately knew who was coming. This utter inherent love and adoration for all the rays of sunlight, particularly strong ones, but even Lights that were only beginning to grow strong, was, he supposed, a shared trait of all the winds. And so, he knew, before he heard, and, since it was night, decided to wait a bit. To pretend for a moment that he didn't feel him coming nearby just yet, because, if he was not of the Winds, he wouldn't have felt this presence just yet - well, unless he was of the Shadow, that is.

Shadows - the Winds were mostly indifferent to them. So was Kiyooki, till the day he met someone who's changed his life and name and almost everything and then: it wouldn't matter, whence that man came from, and what elements he cloaked himself in. It wouldn't matter at all.

And so, even now, he no longer adored Lights, being, to the displeasure of his own Wind, mostly indifferent to them now, in most cases. Well, almost.

"Sakon?"

Ah, naturally. He forgot that the fondness of Winds for Lights was partly mutual, and so, it was obvious that Ieyasu would feel him here, sooner or later. On a tree when it was three in the morning: didn't matter. Not that Ieyasu really knew, as far as Sakon was concerned. When it came to lights, shadows, fires, all that, Ieyasu Tokugawa semeed to be either slightly dense or pretending to be so. Which, really, amounted to the same thing for Sakon.

"It's me! Out for a midnight stroll, Ieyasu?"

A sigh, carried happily up there by the Wind, since it came from a Light. It didn't really mean anything in the language of the winds, that particular sigh, but if the inflection was just slightly different, it would mean "I think I'm insane, how do I check to make sure?".

"You could say so. I've wished to speak to Mitsunari, ask him whether he's feeling well. But... there are two places in which he could be, it seems, and I'm not quite sure where to check first."

The tone was light, but even the winds were apprehensive whether that was the true mood, and Sakon certainly wasn't fooled. All had been said in the sigh already, after all. Or would've been, if Ieyasu knew the language.

"You mean, you feel both of them?"

Of course he meant that, but it was fun to tease, wasn't it? When Ieyasu seemed so uptight about believing in one of Sakon's Lords existence. One of Mitsunaris, from different Times, from different worlds.

"Just go to whichever of them you wanna talk to, 's what I always do! Ya'll feel better then."

Cheerfully. Really, if Ieyasu didn't believe by now, he had to be actively disbelieving on purpose! And that seemed really funny, somehow.

"Whiche--- Sakon! There's only one Mitsunari, we both know them. I understand that you may be indulging your master, but that's enough. Please, be serious just for a second."

And now, Ieyasu's voice... Ieyasu was pleading. Pleading for someone in the know to confirm that only one Mitsunari existed, here and now, in this place in time in space, in this Land of the Rising Sun: only one Mitsunari Ishida.

It was slightly pitiful, really. But maybe more than one Mitsunari was too much for Ieyasu.

It wasn't too much for Sakon, though.

"Mitsunari-sama is Mitsunari-sama, and Mitsunari-sama is Mitsunari-sama. When you stop denying that, moron, you'll get it. You won't mind that you're feeling two: because ya'll know there ARE two to feel."

"I see. He must've put you up to this. Tell him that I know that he didn't come from the future, could you? It' no more possible for him to have come from the future, that it is for me to singlehandedly-- nevermind."

"...singlehandedly?"

Nah, he wouldn't let it go.

"Than... well, than it is for me to singlehandedly kill our Lord, Hideyoshi, as he seems to have deluded into thinking. I mean: look at me, Sakon, do I look strong enough to beat Hideyoshi Toyotomi - and Hanbei Takenaka, if I was to believe all of Mitsunari's claims about my 'murders', I think - on my own?

 

*****

A single question.

"But suppose, young Tokugawa: if you were to have, in another future, betrayed Lord Hideyoshi"

A single one--

************

He looked him up and down, whistling in mock-concentration.

Ieyasu began to frown, not sure what was happening, and whether Sakon was serious or laughing at him. He was slowly getting impatient.

****

A single question, that was all it was. And he knew the answer, he had known it for two years. Why, then--

"If you were to have (...) betrayed, in

future

Hideyoshi"

\---why, then, did it suddenly made him so anxious, when he's known the answer for so many months and already accepted the outcome

(Mitsunari....)

In his mind

and so

**IF SO, WHY THEN, IF HE ACCEPTED, HE STILL--**

**HOPED**

feebly so

***

Impatient. But he was trying not to show it, it seemed to Sakon.

But the winds were conscious of this impatience, whether it was noticable to a human eye or not.

He made a show of looking him up and down, before replying:

"Sure! On your good day, I bet you could beat Lord Hideyoshi if you gave it your all. Don't be so modest, Ieyasu!"

Two strong Lights, duking it out with a passion, with one only still shining in the end. His Wind got in a tizzy, chasing its own tail, just thinking of that, imagining, so Sakon made a face.

"And Lord Hanbei as well? Because, that would have happened in the future if I was to believe the 'future' Mitsunari."

Sakon shook his head. Dense, or pretending? That was a good question, probably.

 

****

A single question. And he already knew, didn't he? What use was in believing or disbelieving?

However, Time travel isn't real. That's what he'd believe, no matter what. Otherwise, he fell before he made a first step.

A single question.

"But suppose, young Tokugawa"

that Time Travel is real? No!

******

"So much time, even longer than me, and you still don't understand when Mitsunari-sama says something? That Mitsunari-sama said that you killed and murdered his Lord Hideyoshi, but he's never once said you killed Hanbei-sama, only that you murdered him. Ya heard, or didn't you?"

"Isn't that one and the same thing?"

 

******

 

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Yoshitsugu, but Mitsunari's been acting a little strangely, lately. I'm sure you know why, so if it's not a bother, I'd like to ask you."

"Have you already asked the stars?"

"Maybe so, but I didn't understand their answers."

"How curious, for one who walks in the Light. Maybe you should learn the language of the stars someday, Ieyasu Tokugawa: they shine in the Darkness of the night, but even if they're distant, their lights could also potentially be reached."

"Maybe I didn't try that hard. But, about Mitsunari"

*****

A single question.

 

******

"Not at all, Ieyasu! There's a world of difference. I could kill you right now, but I wouldn't have murdered you, unless you've decided I did. Or somebody else decided I did."

With such an explanation, surely even Ieyasu had to understand and no longer pretend that he couldn't understand. With such a clear-cut explanation.

"So that's what Mitsunari meant."

"Exactly!"

*******

A single question.

Now it couldn't leave his mind, even though he's known the answer for two years now.

 

*****************

"But suppose, young Tokugawa, that you truly, in a future unknown to us, one from whence he came, commit such a crime? What do you imagine would Mitsunari do to you?"

"Hm, I never thought of that, but I suppose I can answer if you want to hear it, Yoshitsugu. Hypothetically, Mitsunari would be quite enraged. He'd loathe me utterly, with every fiber with his being. Heh, he'd probably scream into the skies daily about how much hatred he feels towards me, every morning, instead of eating breakfest. Which I'd be quite sorry about. And then, someday, he'd kill me or die trying to do so. In order to avenge our Lord. Before that, he'd call me a traitor, a traitor most vile under the Sun. I think that's all? And he'd be upset, apart from Hideyoshi Toyotomi's death, about the fact that I'm - according to him, now - not his friend at all, but some traitorous pretender."

*****

A single question.

One that made him forgot the question he **WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK, IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

******

"Do you know where Lord Hideyoshi is?"

"Sure!"

Finally, an answer. One that wouldn't hurt that much. Hopefully---

"So where is he?"

Trying to ask lightly, almost inifferently. Trying. Trying.

"In the twenty first century! A bit far, isn't he? No that I mind! Since both of Mitsunari are still here and now, and can't cross the waters of Time again, not without dying."

Twenty first century??

This was no answer, this was sheer insanity. And if he believed any differently, he could just as well begin to stand here, waving the white flag.

 


	9. Chapter 4: And It's Decided without Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came here to save his Lords and to set things right. And to redeem Ieaysu, and to destroy the foolish existence that once upon a time, he had been himself.
> 
> Maybe he shouldn't do the last thing on the list, after all? He's almost forgotten, after all these years, that killing that young Mitsunari Ishida, that previous self, would probably upset Sakon quite a bit.
> 
> And he couldn't, wouldn't, upset Sakon ever again. No. Killing young self wasn't necessary, it'd only be for self-satisfaction, and so, for Sakon's sake, he wouldn't kill that fool. 
> 
> Speaking of Sakon, someday, when the dear boy was ready, he'd send him to the future, to Lord Hideyoshi. For certain. Because now he could do that for Hideyoshi-sama and for Sakon.
> 
> After so many years, having the power to finally do good again, after failing time and time again, now finally being able to succeed again, was... a bit terrifying. Such a fearsome power.
> 
> And he was no fool to think that Hisahide wouldn't try and collect the debt somehow. He'd deal with that when the time came.  
> _____  
> What the world didn't know, but Hideyoshi and Hanbei did, and so did Mitsunari, from their letters, was that the WWIII would soon begin. Very soon.

**Chapter 4**

**And it's Decided without Question**

 

Sakon felt him coming and that was what woke him up, he was pretty sure. It's only been ten hours since he came to the younger Mitsunari-sama, current Mitsunari-sama, that is, but he wasn't really surprised at feeling the elder Mitsunari's presence here.

Did he come for a visit? Nah, that would be quite a coincidence, and Sakon, just like his own Breeze, never truly believed in coincidence. Nope, older Mitsunari-sama, the one who somehow threw himself backwards in the currents of time to undo the apparently coming (well, not anymore) deaths of Lords Hideyoshi and Hanbei - something that only surprised Sakon for a short while, because, why, _of course_ Mitsunari-sama would find the way to travel through time and do so for Lord Hideyoshi's sake, nothing strange about that, if anybody could, it'd be Mitsunari-sama -  came here _now,_ just ten hours after Sakon. In other words, he came here for Sakon.

 _Man, I need to explain to him that I'm not abandoning him, but I'm not abandoning Mitsunari-sama, either. I'm not leaving either Mitsunari-sama or Mitsunari-sama and that's just how it is, he's gotta accept that. 's just I'll have to spend only half of my time with each of them, because_ I _can't time travel._

"You!!!!!"

_And I bet 7000000000000000000 zennys that future Mitsunari-sama is now screaming at current Mitsunari-sama. So I'm juuuust gonna pretend to sleep a bit longer._

hey! your eyes are closed, but my perception isn't, so I can tell you already: you won! Yay! So... who's gonna pay you 7000000000000000000 zennys? And what are you gonna do with them, buy thirty horses??

breeze, it was a figure of speech, ya know.

oh. oh. oh! oh. i... knew that.

mhm, yep, sure.

"How dare you try and take him from me again? Haven't you had enough?!" Older Mitsunari-sama screeched, making Sakon realise that his vocal range has only gotten more impressive in the years - five, six, eight? - that passed for him, in the future.

And then something truly incredible happened, something that made Sakon open his eyes, if only a little, because he couldn't even believe his Wind's senses. Current Mitsunari-sama knelt and bowed his head before somebody who not only wasn't Hideyoshi-sama or Hanbei-sama, but who was mitsunari-sama himself, just from some time in the future that wouldn't happen now, because older Mitsunari-sama ensured it would happen differently. So... what? What was even happening.

"I-I apologise," current Mitsunari-sama stuttered, looking at his own feet. his his own, not his other own, just to clarify. Well. "It was not my intention - Sakon just came here on his own, and when I told him he's probably better off with you, he said it's fine, he'll just spend half his time--"

"No!"

"...what?"

"It's not fine, he's a naive child, and you should've ordered him to go back to _me,_ back to  ** ~~ _me,_~~ so that  _he_** didn't have to spend another second in your pathetic and dangerous presence!! Did you order him?"

"I told him it would be better if-"

Older Mitsunari-sama yanked current Mitsunari-sama by the neck, immediately causing Sakon - despite Breeze's urgent warning not to - to stop pretending to be asleep, jump up, and get between Mitsunaris.

"But you didn't order him. That's what I thought, you just talked, you **_~~wanted him to stay with you,~~ you _**pathetic moron. Good evening, Sakon."

Sakon blinked and frowned, a little unsure. Even current Mitsunari-sama didn't go through emotions that fast! When talking to Mitsunari-sama, the voice of this Mitsunari-sama was seething with such a rage that it was slightly surprising even coming from Mitsunari-sama, but when greeting him... he's never heard Mitsunari-sama sounding so gentle, glad, and relieved.

He shook his head slightly, trying to reorient himself, because he felt as if his soul has just suffered quite a whiplash and he could fall and hit his head right now if he wasn't careful. your soul's fine, Breeze assured him. He already knew that, but, well, Breeze was a literal being sometimes.

"Good evening, future Mitsunari-sama! I'll just call ya future Mitsunari-sama, when it's three of us talking. To avoid any misunderstendings! Anyway, present Mitsunari-sama didn't kidnap me, so it's fine. I'll come back in a day or two, and then the other way round. Is that cool with you, Mitsunari-sama?"

Future Mitsunari-sama smiled at Sakon and ruffled his hair gently, carefully and then turned towards present Mitsunari-sama again.

"You didn't order him to come back to me."

"I apologise, Mitsunari-san. I apologise. I should've done that."

"Oh, you should've. And I'll tell you why. Because it seems I've been too merciful to you, withholding information on some of your sins!"

"Withholding...? But, it's... I couldn't have done... anything worse. Then I already would have done, if you didn't... if you didn't save the world, Mitsunari-san."

"That's true. I've already told you of your worst sins, that's true. But I haven't mentioned others. And speaking of Sakon, there's something you ~~_**should know, so that you never dare to look him in the face again! You-**_~~

"Have I... if not for your alteration, your fixing, would I have done something to Sakon?"

It sounded like a plea. And Sakon knew that it was a plea to say that it wasn't so, that Mitsunari-sama, in the time that now wouldn't be, hasn't hurt or killed Sakon. And Sakon also knew what future Mitsunari-sama was going to tell his current Mitsunari-sama if he didn't intervene somehow. Well, here it goes--! He took a deep breath, grinned, and-

"Really, future Mitsunari-sama, let bygones be bygones, why don't ya? Uh, present Mitsunari-sama, I already know, so I guess it's fine if you do, too! Sorry for keeping it from you."

"Keeping... what? What... what have I done to you in the future, Sakon?" Mitsunari-sama, the present one, asked, wobbily standing up.

"You--"

Nope, Sakon knew that future Mitsunari-sama reeeeeaaaally wanted to reveal it (can one 'reveal' what didn't happen, now, not in this version of reality??), but, _sorry, future Mitsunari-sama, sorry, but_ no. not allowed. not now. sorry! _Sorry. Just... no. Please._

"Mitsunari-sama, in that not our future, ya know, the one that future Mitsunari-sama made vanish, you were so distraught after the _not-happening-now_ deaths of Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama, that you mistook me for a spy of Ieyasu's and seriously injured me! Horrible, yeah, but I recovered from that, so no problem there. And future Mitsunari-sama also told me that I was completely fine later and wasn't offended or upset with you, because it's an understendable reaction, really. After what happened. I only needed two months to recover, so we're cool."

Current Mitsunari-sama frowned and looked down, biting his lip.

"So, after my Lords almost died because of me... I then almost killed Sakon?"

To Sakon's absolute amazement, future Mitsunari-sama then replied "That's right. Fortunately Sakon's a resilient child and you didn't manage to murder him before you came back to your senses, you mongrel. And he did manage to recover - in four months, actually. He was lying about it being two."

"I thought he might be, but if... if that's... that's how it is. I see." Current Mitsunari-sama muttered with relief.

"I will leave now, I can't stand your filthy presence anymore, _**~~you.~~**_ If Sakon doesn't come back to me in three days, I'll come here again and kill you.

"Of course. Thank you... for telling me what I've done - what I'd have done - Mitsunari-san."

"Mhm."

And future Mitsunari-sama left the ruins. Current Mitsunari's home.

But three minutes later, still surprised Sakon heard his voice in his mind, through his Breeze, mingling with it. _**i've only delivered to him your lie. because you asked me to. because you were so concerned for that mongrel, that filthy murderer. for you, i won't break him if you ask me not to break him. for you, i'll lie. why not? i owe it to you. and i spent last three years lying constatntly, anyway. if you ever meet**_ **Ieaysu** _ **from the future that doesn't exist anymore: he thinks I'm his vassal, now. Would think: after what I did to time, he no longer exists now.** _**_~~Ah. That's right. He no longer exists now! What a blessing! And the one here: he's not that far gone yet that I cannot redeem him. Still redeemable. I know, because I know every Ieyasu there was and wasn't. Know him well. And so. i can lie, you know. if you ever want me to lie for you, just ask, I will. Blood money. I owe you.~~_**

 ~~~~Sakon wanted to respond, to say so many things, but. He could feel that future Mitsunari-sama was maybe ten or twenty kilometres from here right now, and neither Sakon nor his Breeze were able to send their words at such distances, just like the current Mitsunari-sama wasn't able to. No way.

_Mitsunari-sama... I don't even know what happened to him. That one who travelled the currents. Mitsunari-sama... I knew that if Hideyoshi-sama ever died, it'd break you, but I don't think..._

you don't think even you imagined how much? yup, yup

Breeze?

yes?

not every thought has to be finished.

but i don't like leaving halves of sentences hanging around in your soul and asking to be let go! every sentence should be finished and free. freedom for all particles of sakon!

ok... that's... nice, thanx.

you're welcome!!!!

And then, outwardly, Sakon whistled almost quietly, what am I gonna do with Lords Mitsunaris now? 

His Wind didn't reply, cause it had no bloody idea what to say to that. What to advise.

____________

"Mitsunari, you're back! Where have you been?"

Instead of answering, Mitsunari grabbed this strangely young - it was still hard to believe how young he had been, and that and this age, he had already betrayed and murdered their Lords in his despicable and filthy mind and dreams, and would have done it in reality if not for Mitsunari's sacrifice - Ieyasu's chin and pulled him close, kissing him passionately and only then realised that unlike for him, for this too-young Ieyasu it was their second kiss. Second! How laughable. But Mitsunari could lie that for himself it was only their second, too.

Whyever not? He was doing it for Lord Hideyoshi, after all. Redeeming Ieyasu was all for Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei, after all. Because later - he planned already - later, maybe just a few years later for Ieayasu, Ieyasu could go to 21st centurty, to Hideyoshi-sama, redeemed now, as a faithful servant now, to be judged. To be forgiven or to be crushed for his sins, because Mitsunari would never presume his Lord's judgment, and whatever his Lord's judgement in the future would be, it would be just. But for that, he needed to redeem this Ieyasu first, before sending him through the currents of the Lake.

Ieyasu broke the kiss surprisingly quickly - did he use to do that so quickly? Mitsunari barely remembered anymore, but he had a vague conviction that yes, that's what Ieyasu would always do when still so young - and took a step back, blushing much more than Mitsunari has seen him blush for the last year or two.

"M-Mitsunari, I don't understand."

"I'll explain," he said, gently. "What don't you understand? In details."

"You-- you said I've killed Lord Hideyoshi. I know it's not true, because I didn't kill him. Believe me, if I killed him, I'd know. You do understand that much, don't you? **IF I KILLED LORD HIDEYOSHI, I WOULD KNOW I DID. AND I'M TELLING YOU, I DIDN'T KILL HIM. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIM.** "

"Yes. I've mispoke last time. You didn't murder him yet. You only would have. I've mispoken, because I was a bit angry. I'm sorry, Ieyasu. Please forgive me for lashing out at you for something that you haven't done yet, and would only have done tomorrow."

"You..? You know, Mitsunari?! You know that back then, before Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei suddenly disappeared somewhere, I was planning to--"

"Shshhh. Yes, I know. That in your thoughts, you murdered them. That's why, even though my Lord isn't dead, I didn't lie when I said you killed him. But it's fine now. I've saved him, and Hanbei-sama as well. And I was only lashing out."

He leaned closer to kiss Ieyasu again, and this time, Ieyasu, looking more confused than ever, let him, without breaking the kiss or asking - aloud, at least -what was happening.

So it was few minutes till Mitsunari spoke again.

"I was only lashing out. Because back then I hadn't quite decided whether you deserve to be judged by our Lord in person or not, yet. I thought - maybe you don't. Maybe I'll do the judgement in our Lord's name. But that was my mistake. My _hubris._ I am the one who, just like you, murdered Hideyoshi-sama. And so, I don't deserve to be your judge."

"You're saying that--- you somehow--- that you, what, Mitsunari, went to the Oracle or--- I don't even know?? And learned of the future? And prevented it? Is that... what you're saying...?"

"No, Ieyasu-kun, I **_~~am~~_** ~~~~come here from the future."

"That's a lie. I know that."

"Why? Because one cannot come back from the future? Is that so?"

"Yes! And even if you could - even if some hypothetical future Mitsunari could - if he came here, he'd have tried to kill me on sight. If he truly came from such a hypothetical future in which I - and yes, I am planning to do so, I can tell you, since you already somehow know - killed Hideyoshi. And..."

"And?" He asked, pulling Ieyasu closer again, because he was slowly backing away and that wasn't allowed, not now.

"And so.. you haven't tried to kill me. Even though you know what I'm planning. So not only aren't you from the future... though you look a little different, somehow, but that's not possible... but... you... you're ill. I'm sure you're... ill. Because otherwise, now that you know, you would have---"

"Tried to kill you? Ieyasu, Ieyasu, Ieyasu, Ieyasu, Ieyasu. Imagine the next seven years. Try to imagine every detail of them. How many will you get wrong?"

Ieaysu tried grinning. A very sorry sight, in Mitsunari's opinion. So at that time - he almost forgot - even Ieyasu's fake smiles were very unrefined and pitiful. Almost pitiful, if not for the fact that the bastard had already betrayed their Lords in his very Soul and his very mind, and his very heart. And he dared to try and give Mitsunari such a poor fake smile!

"I'm sure I'll get a long wrong, I'm no Oracle. But I know you, and I know that if you were in your right mind, and knew that I have any thoughts of turning against your Lord Hideyoshi in the future, you wouldn't be talking to me. You would've tried beheading me instead."

"You don't know how many times I tried! YOU-YOU KNOW **_~~NOTHING!!!!~~_ ~~~~**"

And suddenly, just because of one little scream - as if he hasn't already heard Mitsunari scream like that (he hasn't, yet, but Mitsunari wasn't very good at remembering the deatails of _those_ ancient days) - this almost-child Ieyasu seemed so vulnerable, so unarmed, that Mitsunari took the opportunity to pin him down to the floor, and start assaulting him with contants kisses, without giving him much time to react or even a lot of time to breathe, in between kisses whispering into this young Ieyasu's ear, one word after every kiss, and then after he quickly disrobed Ieyasu, because he already knew how to do it in less than half a minute, after all, he had a lot of training. Not that this too-young (but still a traitor and a murderer most foul) Ieyasu knew. "Pray. Pray to our Lord Hideyoshi, because now that he's alive thanks to me, you can still pray for his forgiveness and have a chance of being forgiven. Pray. Now, and when I send you to the future, to our Lords. Pray for forgiveness. Pray!!! Now!!"

_________

Hanbei Takenaka smiled upon seeing the bottle cotaining the envelope. It's been five months since he left the hospital, and the letters were coming more and more often, now. To Hideyoshi and to himself, often to both of them at once. Mitsunari missed them both very much, and so, he wrote to them with a constantly increased frequency. Adult or not, Mitsunari was still Mitsunari.

Quite endearing. Especially after what Mitsunari had done for both of them.

The letter was in the kitchen sink - naturally, there had to not only be some time in the vicnicity, but some water as well, for the letters to reach across ages, he knew that quite well already.

And indeed, it was another letter from adult Mitsunari-kun. Slightly surprisingly, but not really, when one thought about it, inside it, he was stating all the mitigating circumstances of Ieyasu's betrayal, and asking Hanbei to please repeat them to Hideyoshi in a better and more coherent way.

And in P.S. Mitsunari swore that in a month or three at the latest, he would send "young Ieyasu" to 21st century, to Hideyoshi. For judgement.

Hanbei knew quite well, even if Mitsunari has never written it in quite so many words, what judgement Mitsunari hoped it would be. Yes. He knew. Adult Mitsunari fervently hoped that Hideyoshi would crush 'young Ieyasu' to pieces, leaving no particle of Ieyasu or of Ieyasu's Light in existence. And at the same time, adult Mitsunari fervently hoped that, after beating 'young Ieyasu' somewhat, but while leaving him still alive, Hideyoshi would graciously forgive Ieayasu, and - after some punishment - welcome 'young Ieyasu' back to the Toyotomi, and in time, impressed with 'young Ieyasu''s loyalty that the time traveller Mitsunari was trying to now instill in him, would make 'young Ieyasu' (as he'd always call him in his letters, so that when he wrote about just 'Ieyasu' it was obvious that he was speaking about the traitor in the now nonexistant furure) his new Left Hand.

Hanbei smiled fondly, looking at the letter slowly vanish (letters from another time had a tendency to do that, so he no longer blinked at the sight), now quite certain that he was right in his earlier assesment: at his core, Mitsunari-kun didn't change at all. Some things changed: for example, in these days, Mitsunari was able to stop himself from screaming if he decided that screaming wouldn't be beneficial be beneficial to Hideyoshi. Or from saying his thoughts exactly if he decided it wouldn't be beneficial to Hideyoshi. But those were details only. Maturing, one could call it. At his core, Mitsunari-kun was Mitsunari-kun, still. Fortunately.

He remembered how, some months ago, Hideyoshi sent Mitsunari-kun a motorcycle through the Lake. He was quite sure that, even with all the motor fanatics and motor racers in XXIst century... well, despite their existence, Hanbei could still say with certainly that no motorcycle has been or would ever be as loved as the only motorcycle in XVIth century.

Yes, dear Mitsunari-kun didn't really change at all. Only thought he did, and blamed himself for it in every letter, constantly apologising for the fact that he forgot, after so many years, something or other about Hideyoshi or Hanbei.

Which wasn't true, because as far as Hanbei could glimpse through the letters, seven years after their now prevented deaths, Mitsunari-kun forgot absolutely nothing about the Toyotomi. Nothing at all.

But this was just like Mitsunari-kun. Maybe he forgot which tea was Hideyoshi's favourite, or how many times Hanbei secretly coughed on some day or the other. Other people wouldn't, after seven years, consider it some damnable forgetfulness. _But Mitsunari-kun_ , Hanbei thought, smiling fondly, _was still Mitsunari-kun and of course for him it would be a most grievieous sin._

"Hanbei, I smelled some burning paper," Hideyoshi said, standing in the kitchen doorway. "Did Mitsunari send something?"

"Yes. He's still trying to make Ieyasu a good boy again, and apparently hopes that when the time comes, we'll take young Ieyasu back under our wing. Or kill him in such a way that he doesn't go to hell. It's endearing, really."

"That depends on whether Ieyasu still plans to kill me."

"Yes, but Mitsunari wouldn't know whether he does or not. He thinks he can read Ieyasu's thoughts now, after spending three years constantly at his side."

"Can he not, then?"

"Mhm. It's only his fantasy that he can. Because he was so lonely and empty without you, so he made himself believe that. I can't be completely certain, naturally, but that's what I've discovered so far."

" **I'LL ASK HIM, THEN WE'LL KNOW FOR CERTAIN,** " Hideyoshi said, putting his hand on Hanbei's shoulder and gently pulling his strategist closer. Hanbei only smiled, quickly leaning closer himself, now with his head on Hideyoshi's chest. Hideyoshi has gotten quite insistent about touching him often, feeling him, his breath, his heartbeat - ever since the hospital, since learning from all those damned doctors who babbled too much how close exactly Hanbei had been to dying. And understanding that now, if they were still in the Sengoku era, then even if Hideyoshi defeated Ieyasu and didn't die, Hanbei would still have soon left this world.

And while, just a few months ago, Hanbei wanted Hideyoshi to accept Hanbei's mortality (truly, he did want him to - unless he was more skilled at lying to himself then he knew now), right now, now that he wasn't dying anymore, whith all that future medicine... now he was... fine, with this.

It was a bit of a shame that Mitsunari couldn't be here. But while the _one way only_ part about time travel could be a myth, it could also be true, and so, no matter how much Mitsunari-kun, in every letter, begged to be allowed to come to them for a short time, Hanbei and Hideyoshi have explicitly forbidden it.

Frankly, Hanbei was planning to call this Mitsunari-kun, and the young one as well, here someday, but only if need be. Hideyoshi agreed when he explained it to him, though he also hoped Mitsunari's death wouldn't be necessary. Any Mitsunari's.

They had a soft spot for the boy - boys, as they had two Mitsunaris now, because of that Lake, though both far away, both in almost same spot in Sengoku period - didn't they? When did that happen...

And so, only if need be, during the Third World War that would begin in a year or two. Because as far as Hanbei knew - no, he was almost that's what it'd be called - the people of XXIst century would name it Third World War, wouldn't they? They were unimaginative like that, and liked to count huge wars that way.

And the Third World War would happen, despite the fact that right now, nobody outside the Toyotomi knew about that or even suspected the possiblity, in this peaceful world.

It was going to happen soon, Hanbei was already making sure of that.

And soon, this huge worldd, much larger than the Land of the Rising Sun, this huge Earth and then the Moon as well, seeing at there were people there as well, would belong to Hideyoshi.

If need be, Hanbei could accept Ieyasu back into Hideyoshi's army, but only if the boy truly stopped wishing Hideyoshi dead for the sake of the world, and other unaccapteble fantasies like that.

Being so alive, so healthy, was still strange. Waking up every day because of an alarm clock in his cellphone without coughing, without pain in his lungs, was still strange.

There was a time, a month or two ago, when Hideyoshi, his Hideyoshi, seemed concerned, if only slightly, that now Hanbei might leave him someday. That maybe Hanbei only was with him to see something magnificent before dying, and that now that Hanbei wasn't dying, and had in fact whole life before him, he wouldn't need to stay.

And what nonsense that was. So while Hideyoshi never voiced such thoughts, Hanbei's noticed them. He'd make a poor strategist if he couldn't even see his beloved Lord's concerns, after all.

And so, he explained to Hideyoshi gently and firmly all the reasons he was going to stay with him, now and untill the end, which would come decades later than suspected only recently.

And when Hideyoshi seemed almost convinced, but not quite, he explained that... his life? He owed it all to Hideyoshi - yes, including the fact that he was here now, in the time were his illness was treatable.

________

Hideyoshi frowned slightly. "Actually, the one who prevented our deaths is Mitsunari. I have already thanked him, he's almost as loyal as you are. I knew that, but I didn't know he could be so resourceful."

Hanbei nodded. "That's true. But Hideyoshi, Mitsunari-kun as he is now and as he is in the horrible future that he destroyed, is solely your masterpiece. And so, all his actions are an extensions of yours."

"Yes, Mitsunari does everything in the name of Toyotomi. And he's just as much your masterpiece, Hanbei."

"Thank you. But you see, then? We're here thanks to you, Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi thought for a moment, and then nodded, agreeing with Hanbei's assesment.

Because it was perfectly true.

_____

That was a month ago. Three years before the Third World War, if all went according to the plan. Six years before this large new World would belong to Hideyoshi.

The world - full of lies about being so peaceful, while Hanbei watched and read the news, and so did Hideyoshi, and so, they both knew that wars broke out somewhere every other week - didn't know that yet. Didn't know that its Conqueror has already come to this century. Hanbei had read many history books of this century and the last ones, a hundred of them so far and would still read more, but the historians so far all agreed on one thing: they all thought Hideyoshi died, though they weren't certain how and they would argue about it, with various hypotheses, some thinking that Iyeasu Tokugawa killed him, though they had no evidence. Some thought that Yukimura Sanada did, some thought that Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada did so together. Some hypothesised that Hanbei killed him, though speaking of Hanbei, they weren't sure how he died, either, though most of them suspected he simply died of tuberculosis.

But the world would soon learn, and so would all the historians.

Hideyoshi and Hanbei didn't change their names. It wasn't necessary, even for the moment, because nobody here would even consider the possibility of two Sengoku warlords suddenly coming to XXIst century.

Really, the world was as naive as ever. And as much at war as ever, even though some would call it the most peaceful century. Which was pure propaganda, naturally. And so, Japan and Asia and the whole Earth needed Hideyoshi to truly united it.

For that, Hanbei was truly glad. They were, he and Hideyoshi, in the right place, at the right time.

Mitsunari-kun chose the right time. Or rather...

Yes, there was one problem. Matsunaga Hisahide who was either in this century or the next. Hanbei knew he had to find him, or all the Toyotomi plans could be ruined. He suspected the man was either in the White House or in Kremlin, but he hasn't quite found the evidence of that yet.

~~**_Soon._ ** ~~


	10. Interlude: Or if He Is, He Must Be Possessed

**Interlude**

**Or if He Is, He Must Be Possessed**

An excerpt from a letter:

 

_Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama, there is one more sin that I had commited towards Thee, that I have shamefully kept hidden before now._

 

_\---------------_

"Mitsunari, please. If you don't drink, you will die in few days."

"Strange that you of all people would bring me such good knews, _Ieyasu_. But I shan't thank you for it, nevertheless. But I wonder, does it have to be few days... that's so long... so many ages, still... but I won't ask _you_. No, I'll never ask _you_ to reunite me with my Lords."

"Mitsunari, I'm sorry for yesterday's, I only wanted to somehow - see if you're still there, that you're not just an empty shell now as you claim to be. And now I know, because I felt your hatred, for just a fraction of a second, when I violated--"

"As if that mattered."

"I was only... relieved. I'm sorry, I-- ah. He fell asleep..."

__________________

Mitsunari Ishida tried to glare at the man, even though his eyes barely remembered how to do that. The man who sent that strange letter.

No matter how much Mitsunari just wanted to immediately try doing what the letter advised him to do – after all, he had nothing to lose ( ~~ ** _apart from Ieyasu Ieyasu Ieyasu Ieyasu, forgot that, brat?? Buah, I hate to say it, but we already can’t exist without him, look what he’s done to us, heh. And no saying he only put his hands on you, brat, his Light did the same on me_**~~ ), there was just one thing he had to know beforehand, just in case, a highly doubtful – miraculous, and therefore impossible – case that the contents of the letter were true. In case he really would travel back in time to the time where H....

No, he was unworthy of even thinking the name. Both names. But in case he would manage to travel back, back before ages ago, back before the world ceased to exist, back before the day the rain poured down – just in such an impossible case, Ishida had to _know._

And so, against all odds, he managed to meet up with Hisahide. At the man’s strange new residence that really did make one thing that maybe he could travel to other dimensions, or perhaps, other times, whenever he willed. That man—

The train of Mitsunari’s thoughts was however suddenly halted, and then dissipitated completely, when the man’s ninja, something starting with F or whatever, suddenly handed Mitsunari a single brown hair. Mitsunari frowned, uncomprehending of what that was supposed to accomplish, and languidly threw the hair away on the floor.

Hisahide smirked, which Mitsunari only noticed because Mitsunari’s Shadow insisted on telling him about it, unnecessarily. Mitsunari has now, for ages, hated all the face expressions that people were daring to make as if there was still any reason to make them, and so, has overtime slowly learned to ignore them to the point of almost not seeing them at all, all save for Ieyasu Tokugawa’s, that is, because seeing his was... crucial. Always. Unfortunately, it was obligatory, seeing Ieyasu’s. Always.

After smirking, Hisahide apparently said something, something that Mitsunari, lost in his thoughts now, failed to hear. Mitsunari’s come to hate – no, detest, if hatred was something burning, then his has long gone cold – all the situations when such a thing happened. It made him... vulnerable.

“What?! What did you say?”

Smirk.

“I was saying that in order to travel to another time one needs a beacon. Or else one will become forever lost in the timespace – or some other foolish place where one doesn’t want to be. Ask Fuuma if you wish, he once spent ten years in the timespace: though we both know that we don’t care about that story. So let’s skip the asking.”

“Beacon.”

“Yes, a beacon. Something to guide – or rather, it’s just a matter of gravity, so to speak. An item that exists both in your hand and in the time to which you’re travelling.”

“So? I have my sword,” Mitsunari said, unsure what was the point of further conversation.

“Ah, how heartless. So you still don’t care about what you’ve just done, is that so? You, with your constant accusing me of disrespect? Ah, I suppose that would make you that thing you hate, one of your favourite words: _a hypocrite._ Isn’t that just wonderful to know?”

Mitsunari’s eyes widened, as all the pieces slowly put themselves together in his mind. Stripping away the unnecessary image of voice of Matsunaga Hisahide, leaving only the scraps of information that could be salvaged from the unnecessary man’s murky sentences... And so, Mitsunari Ishida suddenly trembled and paled, for the first time in four years, realising the depths of his own depravity; dived for the hair and, with a still shaking hand, held it closely to his own chest, murmuring quick and solemn apologies without pausing  to take a breath, at least for the next few minutes.

“And so, as you’ve now understood,” Matsunaga drawled on, “with this, you can make certain you’ll go to your desired time, and not, for example, to Queen Cleopatra’s bedchambers while she’s having sex with Marcus Antonius.”

Mitsunari wasn’t really listening, too preoccupied with his apologies and with wondering  whether he should kneel right now, or shouldn’t because he was in Hisahide’s presence, and he knew how much that man had once offended the Lord, and so...

__________

“That will be interesting to see, won’t it?” It was difficult to judge whether Matsunaga Hisahide was directing that question at his ninja, or at nobody in particular, or at himself, or all the three.

Difficult even for said ninja.

Kotaro Fuuma has now, through the pittraps of many time travels – he would consider it a miracle that he was still alive, if he believed in such things or had time for such considereations, or didn’t think that the man was lying about all the ‘rules’ of time of time trouble to all the unsuspecting ‘souls’ – known Matsunaga Hisahide for nearly two hundred years. Ah, yes – in theory, rushing through time didn’t extend once lifetime, and Kotaro Fuuma still didn’t really think that his own lifetime could be considered ‘extended’  - rather, morphed, molded, and twisted strangely, still in the same-sized container, but now having many more layers upon layers.

Fuuma nodded slightly, barely perceptively, as that was what he was supposed to do at this time.

“Whether he uses the hair in his mistaken belief that it belongs to Hideyoshi, or whether he uses the sword as his soul’s telling him to: though his soul is aware that with the katana, he may land in the time where that wannabe tyrant is still alive, and just as well may visit the time where he’s already not. And if he uses the hair, it will be interesting to see what he does in thirteenth century France. Or his Darkness may tell him about the hair – because while humans cannot really recognise single hairs without DNA tests, Elemental creatures can. Always could. And many other things, which sometimes destroys the entertainment – just a little.”

_____

There was nothing left to do, in this time.

No, there was just one thing. He should – he must – he had to do it. To kill Ieyasu.

But he couldn’t. No, he knew he was unable to do it. Which made him the worst sinner in this world, this time, this dimension – and all the other ones. Each and every one. And it wasn’t because of all the things that Ieyasu did. No, that would be far too easy. It was only because, apart from the Shadow, Ieyasu was the only splinter of the old world that was still in this world. Still here, still around.

And Mitsunari Ishida thoroughly and utterly hated himself for it. With no passion, as all the passion had already been lost, and so... it would be, he supposed, perhaps more correct to say that, with every fiber of his being, he ~~**_wished_**~~ to hate himself for it and could only managed disgust at best, as he was now, as empty and void of everything he was now.

One couldn’t hate without a Soul. Mitsunari’s learned that the hard way, though a year ago, it’d hardly bother him. Or even a month ago. But not now, not now that he knew that his Soul, and the other Souls, much more important ones, still existed, and one only had to swim through one measly lake of time to grab them and pull them out of danger’s way, out of annihilation in the case of his own, and out of transmigration, in the case of ones that mattered.

Nearing the Lake now, according to Hisahide’s map at least, going slowly through the desert, which didn’t surprise him at all, in fact, if this wasn’t the desert, it probably wouldn’t make sense to him

_Hanbei-sama, what’s an oasis?_

_The only place in a desert where one has the slightest chance of not dying in a very unpleasant way, now please go train, dear Sakichi. I’m busy right now._

_S-Sakichi’s sorry, Sakichi will just check in the dictionary, Hanbei-sama, Sakichi’s sorry, Sakichi had no intention to interrupting strategymaking!_

_I know, my dear, it’s fine. It’s not about you, I’m only slightly tired._

because it was only in oases that water truly mattered, mattered as much as one’s neck or lungs, and this Water, if truly existed, if it’d truly lead him to the Lord, to the Lords, even, was the only Water that mattered. He gently took the Lord’s hair from a pocket and was then struck with realisation that he had no right to touch it. No, not with these sinful hands. And so, he gently buried it as deep under the sand as he was able to, as he couldn’t bring himself to burn it. Though maybe he should, he supposed.

Still, he just couldn’t. How many years has it been since he was last allowed to see the Lord’s grave, to come near it? Three?

Beacon. Beacon?

He gripped his sword tightly, the katana that the Lord’s gifted him, and placed a gentle kiss on its blade. This blade existed when H--

No, he couldn’t think the name—

No, he had to think the name. If not, it would be, he’s realised, as if he wanted to go somewhere without daring to mention directions.

Because

Because Ieyasu Tokugawa, now long aware that the next time Mitsunari manages to think of the name, or of both names, may be the time when Mitsunari takes his own life, has long managed to teach Mitsunari not to think the names. Mitsunari wasn’t bothered by the prospect of suicide, he’d welcome it, in fact, but at the same time _Ieyasu_ helped him realised that Mitsunari, as one that was, in Mitsunari’s own true words and beliefs, as guilty of the deaths of the Lords as _Ieyasu_ was, was utterly unworthy of saying – or even thinking – the sacred names.

But if what that Hisahide said was true, if one had to be very firm in where one was going—

Then, unworthy of this as Mitsunari was, less worthy with each day of his life, still, he had to-

Because if this could save Everything, on the smallest chance that Matsunaga Hisahide wasn’t lying in this case, with this whole time-travel Lake fable, if this could save Everything, then---

Ever so slowly and reverently, on his knees, head bent so low that it was almost touching the scorching sands, Mitsunari Ishida – for the first time in two years truly believing himself to ~~**_be_**~~ Mitsunari Ishida – muttered,

“Toyotomi Hideyoshi-sama. Takenaka Hanbei-sama. The day the rain Pored down… I’ll erase that Day from existence, and, with your permission, Take you to the time where You are both alive, and then end my worthless existence.”

Ah.

No.

He once again quickly read some of the rules of travelling through that Water that Hisahide scribbled down for him, realising that death wasn’t permitted, or he would never have a chance of making it so that the Lord Hideyoshi and the Lord Hanbei would still be alive in the future.

Because if the younger he died, then this he didn’t go. And if he didn’t go, then his Lords lives were forfeit.

Hmm. Besides, there was still the matter of Tokugawa. Maybe in the past he could punish him, or maybe redeem and convert, or....

Mitsunari Ishida smiled softly. Somehow, the world took no notice of that, even though it was a face expression that has been lost to it for the last seven years.

The universe, as Mitsunari still didn’t believe and as Hisahide and Fuuma knew, took no notice of such details.

Mitsunari smiled softly. He would do both things to Ieyasu. Punish him and save him. After all, that was what Ieyasu was, all this time, trying to do him, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t it?

And so... not only could he save the Lords, but he could even save Ieyasu before Ieyasu became _Ieyasu._

So many miracles.... now he believed in the Lake’s existence less and less.

Maybe Hisahide was lying about it, after all.... still, if there was the slightest chance, he would try.

It wasn’t a decision. The trying. Now that he utterly didn’t believe that the Lake existed, the fact that he kept trying to find its traces wasn’t a decision of any kind.

A man who didn’t believe that the air around him existed would nevertheless continue to try and draw a breath.

And then Mitsunari shuddered when his Shadow informed him that yes, he’s just picked a trace of where such a powerful Lake could possibly be, and if that was it, then the map was even pointing the right way.

For the first time in five years, Mitsunari Ishida ran. His mind didn't even remember how to do such a thing, but apparently his legs, more loyal of the two, still did.

______

His captor was, sadly, obviously, idiotically as always, mistaken. The hatred he briefly saw in his eyes didn't, as much as he'd wish to claim it, that small spark of living hatred towards that man, belong to him, but to his Shadow instead.

The self-usurping sun had never been too good at seeing the distinctions when it came to that: in him, in himself, and to anybody else, often mistaking people for their shadows and the other way around.

And that was a 'shogun'!

Pathetic.

_______

And here, he felt. Here - Hisahide didn't lie, why? Did he care why? No? No - here, he could summon the blessed, sacred Lake.

And go to were Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hideyoshi was.

And Lord Hanbei, Lord Hanbei, if he managed to go just slightly furthr back, as well. Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei.

To go there: to go back to the time where the world still existed.

That was... truly possible?

If so, then _he_ lied: which was the perfect evidence, seeing as naturally, of course, always, his _Ieyasu_ was a liar.

Certain now

he

summoned

 

the assortment of things around, one that was pretending to be a proper world, suddenly vanished for him, only Water remained---

and he's realised finally

why Water.

this was like birth, if Hideyoshi-sama, if Hideyoshi-sama was going to be born to existence in this world again. And Mitsunari's own soul, too, would be born again, but that was just a pointless detail of something so much larger and more important.

At last.

Oh. His own soul was already being reborn. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to speak the name of the Lord. He knew that much, at least.

Back before the rain. So the Water was only.... fitting.

Yes. It was being reborn, or else why would these images reawaken? Of Ieyasu before _Ieyasu._ Of Gyobu, even, and then even of Sakon. Of all the sins. If he could despair, if he could remember, if he could... even dare to try to think of saving all of them - then it meant the Water was real, and his very soul was being reborn of it, and who knows, maybe even Ieaysu's could someday be.

Yes. He'd someday throw the Lord Hideyoshi, the Lord Hanbei, Gyobu, Sakon, and Ieyasu, into this Sacred Lake.

Even if he had to plunge into it for the second time, or even third. Impossible, but if it was truly impossible, then he'd see when the time came and despair because - miraculously - he was now at least capable of feeling despair again.

And so, he thanked Lord Hideyoshi for granting him permission to have spoken to such hideous, but apparently useful, creauture as Matsunaga Hisahide, and then--

For a moment, everything disappeared, including his thoughts, which meant that his thankfullness had to be interrupted.

For which he afterwards apologised - but not for many hours. Because he apologised to the Lord in flesh and the Lord did not let him apologise for longer than just a very, very short moment.

Surely it was because Mitsunari wasn't worthy. Oh, but how wonderful it was to be unworthy in the Lord Hideyoshi's and Lord Hanbei's sacred presence instead of seven years away from it.


End file.
